RiverClan adventures-BOOK 1-the journey of Treefur
by winxmongt
Summary: The life of a RiverClan warrior named Treefur. See what her life was like, from the end of kithood to the end of life.
1. Alliegiances

Alligences

RiverClan _

Leader _  
Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy _  
Reedwhisker-black tom Apprentice, Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Medicine Cat _  
Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors _  
Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat Apprentice, Troutpaw (gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat Apprentice, Salmonpaw Apprentice, Mossypaw (brown and white she-cat)

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom Apprentice, Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell and white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown and white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom Apprentice, Treepaw (dark brown she-cat with white paws and light brown stripes)

Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat (mother to Treekit, Flowerkit, and Leafkit in the begining of chapter one)

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders (retired warriors and queens)

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger and white tom 


	2. Apprentice Day!

Chapter 1-Apprentice Day!

Treekit purred as she looked at the stars, barly visible in the new crack of dawn. She yawned and rolled the other way, facing her littermates, Flowerkit and Leafkit. "you awake?" she whispered, trying not to wake up their mom, Duskfur. Flowerkit grunted and changed position, but Leafkit replied "Yeah, but I can't say the same for Flowerkit." they giggled, and that woke up Duskfur. "kits, go to sleep like Flowerkit. Tomorrow is a big day." she yawned, staring at them with yellow eyes. "But mom, how can we sleep when we know tomorrow's a big day!" replied Treekit, barely whispering. "shh..." said Flowerkit, waking up for just a moment before going back to sleep. "sleep. Now." said Duskfur, turning her back on the kits. Leafkit sighed. "goodnight." he whispered before drifting back to sleep. Treekit yawned, and looked back at the sky. It was a dark orenge, and it made her groggy. Soon all the kits were asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Treekit! Wake up!" said Flowerkit, shaking her litter-sister. "I'm up, I'm up..." mumbled Treekit, shaking her light brown coat. "C'mon!" shouted Leafkit, running out of the nursury with Duskfur behind him. Treekit and Flowerkit ran after them, chatting and giggling. "Hello, Duskfur." said MistyStar, walking out of the fog that surrounded RiverClan camp in the morning. "Hello, MistyStar." Duskfur replied. "I see your kits are excited; I was too, when I was their age." Mistystar chuckled. "C'mon, kits." said Duskfur, shoving them towrds MistyStar. "Are you ready?" Mistystar asked the kits, carefully looking them over. "Yes!" said the kits in usion. Flowerkit lead the way up to the big rock. "All cats of RiverClan, I call a meeting!" mewed Mistystar, straightening her posture. All the cats gathered around, looking up at their leader. "hello, cats of RiverClan. Today, I call you to this rock in honer of these three littermates, who will today will become apprentice's." once Mistystar had finished, the kits walked up. "Tell them your names." whispered Mistystar, lowering her head. "my name is Treekit." said Treekit stepping up. "my name is Flowerkit." said Flowerkit, stepping closer to the ledge, but not looking down. "My name is Leafkit." said Leafkit proudly, stepping up next to Treekit. Then MistyStar started again "Treekit, Flowerkit, and Leafkit, I proudly name you Treepaw, Flowerpaw, and Leafpaw. Once your training is over, you will become great warriors." she bowed, and all the other cats did the same. Treepaw, Fowerpaw, and Leafpaw stepped down from the rock and went back to their mom. She said her congrats, then the new apprentice's went to find their new den.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"hello, and welcome to the apprentice den!" said a pale gray she-cat, welcomeing the apprentice's into the apprentice den. "hello." said Flowerpaw, walking over to a mossy patch to get some sleep. Leafpaw walked over to her and also slept. Treepaw shook her head. "I'm sorry about them" she said "they woke up early. My name's Treepaw. That's Flowerpaw and Leafpaw." "Hi! My name's Troutpaw!" then, the she-cat turned to some other cats in the den "Mossypaw, Rushpaw, HollowPaw, come here and meet Treepaw!" then, tree other apprentices walked over. "Treepaw, this is Mossypaw, Rushpaw, and Hollowpaw. Guys, this is Treepaw." Troutpaw introduced them. "who's that?" asked Rushpaw, pointing towrds Flowerpaw and Leafpaw. "that's Flowerpaw and Leafpaw." Treepaw replied. "Which one is which?" asked Hollowpaw. "the tortoiseshell with white paw's is Flowerpaw, and the dark brown one with gray streaks is Leafpaw." replied Treepaw, rubbing her green eyes "and you'll meet them later." she finished, padding over to her littermates to sleep. Once she was asleep, Troutpaw asked "who do you think their Trainer will be?" Rushpaw shrugged. "we won't know until tomorrow." said Mossypaw, seperating the brown part of her fur from the white parts. Hollowpaw looked at the new cats with curiousity, and walked up to them. "see you later." he yawned, cuddling up with them and falling asleep. 


	3. Training day

Chapter 2-Training day _  
Treepaw flinched, trying to block out the voices of the other apprentices. "wake up!" "Treepaw!" "wake!" "time for Training!" the last one got her attention. She slowly got up, yawning. "training?" she asked with new interest. "yeah! Thats what apprentice's do!" replied Troutpaw. Treepaw was confused. Then the last day's events hit her. "yeah... right... aprentice.." Treepaw yawned. "C'mon Treepaw! Mistypaw's here to tell us who our trainers will be!" shouted Leafpaw, tugging his litter-sisters tail. "OW! I get it! let go!" Treepaw replied, exiting the apprentice den. Leafpaw was right. Flowerpaw and Mistystar were outside waiting for them. "hello, Treepaw. Hello, Leafpaw." Mistystar purred. "hello, Mistystar." said Leafpaw "now who are our trainers!" "okay, kits. here we go!" said MistyStar "Treepaw, your trainer is Grasspelt. Flowerpaw, yours is Robinwing. And Leafpaw, yours is Mintfur." Then, three tom's walked up. One to each apprentice. "Hello, Treepaw." said Grasspelt, observing his new apprentice. "hello; you must be Grasspelt." replied Treepaw. "yes, I'm Grasspelt." Grasspelt replied, flicking his tail. "now come." he said, and walked off towrds the end of RiverClan camp. "wait for me!" shouted Treepaw, running after stopped infront of the river surrounding RiverClan camp, then started waiting for Treepaw. "The first thung an apprentice learns in RiverClan" he said when she caught up "is how to swim." "really!" shouted Treepaw, who had always wanted to swim. "yes." he replied. The water was still. It was hot, no brezze at all. "Come on in." said Grasspelt. Treepaw did as she was told and stepped into the water until her head was the only thing poking out of the water. "alright, here are the basics of swimming. You move your legs back and forth, like running. Come a little deeper." said Grasspelt, inching closer to Treepaw. "okay..." said Treepaw, walking futher out until she couldn't stand. Then she moved her legs like she was running, and found herself on the top of the water. "good!" said Grasspelt from the other side of the small river "now try moving. Keep your hindlegs how they are, but make your Forelegs reach out, then come close very quickly." Treepaw again tried what her mentor told her to do, and after getting water into her nose a couple times, she made her way at the other side of the small river. "I did it!" she shouted. "do it some more." said Grasspelt. And she did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Treepaw sniffed evrywhere for pray, and finnally she found it. "Grasspelt, look!" she whispered, not taking her eyes off of the mouse. "good job. Now watch what I do. You take the next one." Grasspelt replied, then he walked a little closer, downwind of the mouse. He crouched low to the ground, got close enough to pounce, and... jumps! He returned to Treepaw with the dead mouse in his mouth. He spit it out for a moment. "were you watching, Treepaw?" he asked, licking some blood off of his chops. "yes." Treepaw replied. "good." said grasspelt, then he picked up the mouse and started walking. Treepaw followed him. Then she spotted a frog. Grasspelt didn't see it, so he kept walking. If she called him, it would scare the frog away, so she dicided to catch it. Like Grasspelt had shown her, she went low, made sure she was downwind, and walked lightly until she thought she could get it when she pounced. Then she jumped onto it, biting its back and giving it a deadly blow to the neck. then she examined the dead frog. It was a big one, almost her size. She picked it up, and brought it into the shade. "good job." said Grasspelt, hopping down from a tree. "thank you." she mumbled, looking over her catch again. "come on." said Grasspelt, picking up the frog and giving it to treepaw. She took it, then he took his mouse and they walked back to camp. 


	4. The first fight

Chapter 3-The first fight

Treepaw yawned as she looked for pray. She sniffed every bush, every rock, and every bale of grass. Nothing. Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes, sounding mush larger then any pray. She turned around, hissing. Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the bushes. A gray cat with dark blue eyes and a white underbelly. Suddenly, Treepaw's fear was replaced with anger. This cat was on her territory! It was't a RiverClan cat, she was sure of that. "What do you want!" the stranger hissed. This cat was very un-well, Treepaw could tell, and would be weak. "Why are you here!" Treepaw hissed back, un-sheathing her claws. "I want to be part of RiverClan. You can't get in my way." the strager slinted his eyes, as if daring Treepaw to interfear. Then, Treepaw remembered what to do when someone wanted to be in her clan. Fight. "okay." she replied "but you'll have to fight me first." The stranger laughed aloud. "are you KIDDING!" he mewed "your an apprentice, by the looks of it!" "Yes, I am. And I follow my clans rules." Treepaw replied, jumping onto the strangers back. "GET OFF!" the stranger yelled, grabbing Treepaw's scruff and pulling her off his back. Treepaw recoiled, digging her claws into the strangers flank. The stranger kicked, scratched, and bit, but he couldn't get her off. "I GIVE UP!" he yelled, collapsing. "well, I atill accept you." treepaw replied, licking his wounds "but how are you going to get into camp?" "I don't know. And to tell you the truth, I'm still probobly your age. I'm just kinda big." The stranger yawned, shaking her off. "well then, we'll figure it out. Stay here. I gotta catch some pray." Treepaw replied, slinking away. The stranger sighed. "another long wait." he muttered, falling asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Are you sure you fought him?" asked Mistystar, looking at the small figure of a cat from the other side of the river. "Yes, Mistystar; you can see his wounds if you go over there." Treepaw replied. "Okay, but Im bringing Reedwhisker with me just to be sure." Mistystar looked at her deputy who walked over. "Okay. Let Treepaw and Grasspelt come too." said Reedwhisker, licking his nose. The three cats croosed the river, Misystar and Reedwhisker in the front. Treepaw and grasspelt behind them. "You must be Mistystar." said the stranger, looking at the leader of the small group. "Yes, I am. What's your name?" Mistystar asked him. "My name is Bandit." The stranger replied, flicking his tail. Then, treepaw saw a black tail tip she hadn't seen before. "Banit, Treepaw says she fought you. Is this true?" Mistystar replied, glimpsing at the apprentice. "yes." Bandit mewed, flexing his claws. Grasspelt examined the wounds "you fought well, Treepaw. Good job." he purred, nuzzeling his apprentice. "Thank you." treepaw replied, still observing the black tip on Bandit's tail. "okay, Bandit, I name you Bandittail, welcome to RiverClan." Mistypaw purred. "Oh, Im only the age of an apprentice." Bandit replied. "Really? You're awfuly big." mewed Grasspelt. "well theen, I guess he's Banditpaw." yawned Reedwhisker, appaerently board. "No. Salmonpaw." hissed Mistystar "your mentor will be Minnowtail." "okay. can she come here and show me how to swim?" Salmonpaw asked. "Sure." Mistystar replied "Grasspelt, tell Minnowtail to come here. And treepaw, take a rest. A fight with such a big cat must be tireing." "yes, Mistystar." said Treepaw and Grasspelt in usion. Then they scampered off into camp.

Authors Note:If you think I miss named Salmonpaw, I need 14 people to agree, just PM me. I think it's a good name though. By the way, you can report any spelling errors, just don't say it like you'r being harsh. It will be fixed right away f you report it nicely. 


	5. Salmonpaw

Chapter 4-Salmonpaw

Treepaw grunted as she slowly woke up. She was cuddled next to Salmonpaw, who was warmer then she expected. "Morning." she yawned, squrming away from him. He groaned, trying to fall back asleep. "C'mon!" said Flowerpaw, shaking the new apprentice. "C'mon, Salmonpaw." meowed Minnowtail, walking into the apprentice den. "Fine. I'm awaaaaaake..." murmured Salmonpaw as he shoved Flowerpaw aside. "Hey! Why didn't you shove Treepaw away!" hissed Flowerpaw, glaring at Salmonpaw. "Just.. because." mewed Salmonpaw, blushing. "Treepaw, I'm your mentor today too. Grasspelt is sick." said Minnowtail, then she walked outside. "Let's go." said Salmonpaw, walking out behind her. "Wait for me!" purred Treepaw, bolting out of the den. Troutpaw sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Flowerpaw, walking towrds the other apprentice. "Oh.. I... can you keep a secret?"Troutpaw replied, looking up at Flowerpaw with big eyes. "Of course I can!" exclaimed Flowerpaw, edgeing closer. "I... I have a crush on Salmonpaw. But he does't notice me." whimpered Troutpaw, slumping her shoulders. "Oh, well, you're not going to have luck with that." said Flowerpaw, licking her leg. "Why not?" asked Troutpaw, slinting her eyes. "Because him and Treepaw are... meant for for eachother." purred Flowerpaw "just watch them. You can tell." "I guess so..." Troutpaw moped. "Hey, Troutpaw, if I tell you something, will you not tell anyone?" asked Flowerpaw, nuzzling her friend. "Um.. yeah, okay." Troutpaw mewed. "Hollowpaw has a crush on you." Flowerpaw whispered into Troutpaw's ear. "Um.. yeah, I guess I have a crush on him too.." Troutpaw purred, but when she looked back up, Flowerpaw was gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "You scare the deer that way. When it comes over my way, I'll pounce on it." whispered Salmonpaw, staring at the lone buck. "okay." Treepaw replied, silently moving through the bushes. Salmonpaw crouched down with his muscles tensed, ready to pounce at any time. Suddenly, Treepaw junped out of the bushes and landed on the buck's back. Shocked, The buck franticcally ran towrds Salmonpaw, who bit into its neck. Treepaw was still holding onto it's back. Then, the buck fell, and it's eyes glazed over. A sucsessfull hunt. "Wonderful." purred Minnowtail, then she bit into the bucks leg and looked at the two apprentices, hinting. Then they grabbed some other parts, and they carried the pray back too camp.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"That was some teamwork." meowed Treepaw, looking at the beutifull sun-low. "Yes. It was." replied Salmonpaw. "Hey, Salmonpaw, if... I told you something, would... you... think I was weird?" asked Treepaw, scraping the dirt and blushing. "No. What?" asked Salmonpaw, looking over to Treepaw. "I... I love you." whispered Treepaw, staring up at sun-low. "I love you too." purred Salmonpaw, cuddling her. Then the two enjoyed the rest of sunlow, sitting on the Sunning-Stones. 


	6. Warriors!

Chapter 5-Warriors!

Salmonpaw yawned as he patroled the borders. "When are our rounds over?" Treepaw asked, looking out for something to hunt. "I don't know. They're supposed to come to us." Salmonpaw replied, streching out his muscles. "Ya know, this is what it looked like the day before I became an apprentice." purred Treepaw, pausing to look up at the sky. "Really? That was so long ago." Salmonpaw mewed. "Yeah, but it feels like-" Treepaw was interruptted by a loud hissing in the bushes. Not of a cat, but something different... "Whats that...?" asked Salmonpaw, staring at the bushes. Suddenly, a snake jumped out of the brush! "AH!" treepaw yelped, barely dodging the snake's venomous bite. Then, the snake slithered away, followed by three more. "Oh no!" Salmonpaw exclaimed "We have to tell the others!" "No, we can't! We have to kill them!" Treepaw replied, running forwards. "If you say so..." Salmonpaw muttered, following her. Once the apprentices's caught up, Treepaw jumped onto the smallest snake, bit into its neck, then gave it a final blow that killed it instantly. Salmonpaw bit the bigger one and killed it, then they both scratched the leader until he was dead. "Did... did we do that...?" asked Treepaw, the anger in her eyes turning into joy. "Yes. We did." Salmonpaw replied. "Exellent." mewed a firmiliar voise. "Grasspelt!" treepaw exclaimed, almost running up a tree. "Why didn't you help us!" Salmonpaw hissed, un-sheathing his claws. "You didn't need help. And not alot of cats can do that. If they had gotten into camp, they would've killed anyone they can." grasspelt replied. "Snakes can swim?" asked Treepaw, walking away from the tree she was about to climb. "That kind can. Now come, I'm sure Mistystar would like to hear of your doing." said Grasspelt, turning his back and walking back to camp. "What about patrol?" mewed Salmonpaw, following behind. "Minnowtail and Hollowpaw are on. Now, hurry along!" Grasspelt purred, running a bit faster. "Wait up!" shouted Treepaw, running after them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"So, they killed three snakes?" asked Mistystar. She was trying to keep cool, but her expression was shocked. "Yes, Mistystar." grasspelt replied. Then he added "swiming ones." "really!" shouted Mistystar "If they had gotten here, the kits would've been done for! Thank you so much, little ones. Now I have a surprise for you!" "What is it!" mewed treepaw and Salmonpaw in usion. "come." Mistystar replied, leading the yonug cats onto the big rock. "Clan meeting!" she shouted. the cat's walked over. "Cat's of river clan, these apprentices, trained for many moons, have proven their worth by killing deadly swim-snakes." she announced. The crowd murmured. "I am Treepaw." said Treepaw, hanging her head up. "I am Salmonpaw." shouted Salmonpaw, looking over the crowed. "Treepaw and Salmonpaw, I name you treefur and Salmontail. You are now full warriors." Mistypaw finished her spech. Then, the new warriors ran down into the pack to be congratulated. That was the best day of their lives. 


	7. Kits!

Chapter 7-Kits!?

10 moons ago...

"So, you want to know my answer know, right?" Said Treefur, stretching on the sunning rocks. "Yes... do you have one?" Salmontail replied, scratching at the ground. "Well, yes is my answer." Treefur replied, nuzzling her new mate. "Really? Thank you! thnkas so much..." purred Salmontail. And no other words were said as the mates sat on the sunning rocks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 moons ago...

"No.. way..." treefur stared at Mothwing in dis-belif. "Yes way. What do you think their names will be?" Mothwing purred. "Congrats." Dawnfur was crying, licking her daughters ear. "Thanks mom..." Treefur began. "Come on, I'll show you were you're sleeping." said Mistystar, exiting the Medicine cat's den. "Okay. Bye mom, byeMothwing." Said Treefur, following Mistystar. "Wow. It seems like yesterday she was a kit herself..." Dawnfur mumbled. "They grow fast, don't they." Mothwing purred, nuzzling Dawnfur. "Wel, they can't stay young forever." dawnfur replied. "I hope the kits are healthy." Mothwingwhispered, looking outside at the moon. "I sure hope they are too..." Dawnfur wispered. Then they were silent.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT

"They're so cute!" Salmontail purred as the largest kit climbed onto his back. "they can't even see yet. I remember when you were this little, Treefur." said Dawnfur, staring at the two kits with proud eyes. "really? That was so long ago." treefur replied. "What are their names?" Dawnfur asked, looing up to Salmontail. "let's name the tom Blackkit." Salmontail suggested, looking at the larger black kit. "And the she-cat Snowkit?" Dawnfur suggested. "Both of them are perect!" treefur exclaimed, letting the its drink her milk. "Hey, look Salmontail, Snowkit has your tail." Dawnfur chuckled, pointing out the black stripe, not exactly at the tip. "She does!" Salmontail exclaimed, cuddling with the small white kitten. "How are the kits doing?" Mistystar asked, walking into the nursury with Mothwing. "They're exellent." Dawnfur replied, turning to the leader. "I like the she-cat's tail." Mothwing commented, licking Snowkit. "What are they're names?" Mistystsar asked, looking over to Treefur. "The tom is Blackkit, the she-cat is Snowkit." Treefur relpied, pulling the kits back to her. "They are very cute." Mistystar yawned, then she exited the nursury. "She's very tired. I hear she's on her last life, and she's not happy about it." Mothwing whispered before running after the leader. "Did you hear that!" Dawnfur yelped. "Oh... that's so sad!" Salmontail looked to the ground. "She lived awhile, didn't she." Treefur sighed, loking at her mom. "Oh, yes, Mistystar was leader when I was a kit." Dawnfur replied. "Well, we have two new lives now." Salmontail purred, ssnuggling with the kits. "Well, I should get some rest. See you tomorrow, Treefur." Salmontail yawned, following Dawnfur outside to the Warriors den. "Goodnight." treefur whispered to the kits. They made a small noise in respose, then fell asleep. Treefur did the same. 


	8. A trip?

Chapter 8-A trip...?

Treefur yawned as sse awoke, moving her kis to another spot in the den and walking out. It was early, and few cats walked around camp. "Hello, Treefur!" Grasspelt walked up behind Treefur, startling her. "Oh. Hi, Grasspelt." treefur yawned. "How are the kits?" Grasspelt replied, looking over to the nursury. "They're ine." Treefur purred. Suddenly, Mistystar appeared from her den and jumped onto the rock, Reedwhisker taking his place next to her. Then the whole clan was under the large rock. "Wow, a naming ceremony!" grasspelt purred before walking away. Treefur followed him. "Cats of Riverclan. This is a special ceremony, kind of. Some of you know, in our recent battle, I lost one of my lives. I now have only one." Mistystar paused as the cats murmured and gasped "I will announce the leader of Riverclan, and the cats who shall bring her to Mothermouth." the cats held their breath as their leader looked through the cats. "Dawnfur, please walk onto the rock." Reedwhisker purred, jumping down. Dawnfur slowly wlaked up onto the rock, looking at her paws as she did so. "Dawnfur, you will be escorted by me and three other cats to Mothermouth. Please, sit." Mistystar commanded. "yes, Mistystar." Dawnfur mewed, siting at the edge of the large rock. "Treefur, grasspelt, and graymist. Please, coe up." Mistystar finished, jumping down. The three warriors took their places, and slowly, the clan stared mewing their respects. Mothwing gave the group sour-tasting herbs that would sustain them trough the journy, and then the cats swam away from Riverclan, silently enjoying eachother.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"I can't belive it, mom." Treefur shook her head as they walked through the forest. "hey, who's looking after the kits while your gone?" Dawnfur was suddenlly worried. "it's okay, Mosspelt is helping Salmontail." Grasspelt yawned. "please, hurry." Mistystar hissed as she swam across a stream. "Coming!" Treefur purred, running ahead. Finnally, the stench of twolegs got closer, and they saw a large cave. "In." mistystar mewed, crowding Treepaw and dawnfur into the cave. "Mistystar! What about us!" "the leader and her mate will take watch." Mistystar smiled. Grasspelt shook his head and sat down next to her.

Meanwhile, in the cave, Dawnfur was having a good time.  
"Mom! this way!" treefur mewed, bmping into the wall. "Just follow me, treesey. You know your head's going to be bigger then thunderpath." Dawnfur chuckled. Then, Dawnfur gasped. The large moonstone sat in the middle of a stone room. "Go and sleep." Treefur yawned. Dawnfur walked up to the moonstone, touching her nose to it. Then, she settled and slept, her back still touching the large light. Treefur yawned, and fell asleep where she was standing. It had been a tiring trip. 


	9. Something

Chapter 9-Something...

A couple moons had passed seince Dawnfur had become Dawnstar and Mistystar had becmone Mistyfur. Treefur listened to some water leak into the nursury. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. She noted telling Salmontail about that. Blackkit was eating a small mouse. Snowfur was lapping up waterfrom the leak. "Mom, I'm hungry." Blackkit complained, licking the meat off of the small carcass. "Fine. Stay here, and DON'T follow me." treefur grunted, walking outside. The downpour was irriating, and she had to use her memory to remember where the fresh-kill was. She picked up some mice and brought them back into the nursury, giving them to Blackkit. "Thank's, mom!" Snowkit purred, eating some of the mouse. "Mom, how'd you become a warrior?" asked Blackkit after he had finished his mouse. "Well, it was almost night and-" Treefur stared. Then her two kits fell asleep listening to her story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"mom! Mom, wake!" Snowkit shook her mom. "Treefur... tree!" Dawnstar awoke her daughter. "Whaaaaat?" Treefur sighed. "Mom! Today's the day!" Blackkit was running around the nursury. "Day? Oh, right." treefur got up slowly, walking outside. The shower had left the air smelling extra fresh. Snowkit and Blackkit ran out, following Dawnstar enthusiasticly. "Clan meeting!" Dawnfur called, jumping onto the rock. The whole clan got infront of the rock. "Members of Riverclan, today two kits will become apprentices." Dawnstar shoved the kits forwards. "I am Blackkit." Blackkit mewed proudly. "I am Snowkit." Snowkit purred, flicking her tail. "Blackkit and Snowkit, I am glad to name you Blackpaw and Snowpaw. Once you finish your training, you will become exellent warriors." Dawnstar finished. Then the two apprentices hopped down the rock to cuddle with their mom. After the clan said congrats, they walked into the apprentice den to get some more sleep. "Hello. You must be the new apprentices." a light brown tabby purred. "Yup. I'm Blackpaw, this is my sister, Snowpaw." Blackpaw replied, streching out to sleep. "Name's Rushpaw" replied the tom "Mossypaw and Hollowpaw are hunting." "I would like hunting..." Snowpaw purred. Then she went to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"When will we be there?" Blackpaw mewed impatiently. "I promise, it's really close." Rushpaw replied, jumping over fallen log. "WOW." was all Blackpaw could say whe he saw it. Hundreds of rabbits, all huddled in one spot. "Are they asleep?" Blackpaw whispered. "They usually are by now." Rushpaw whispered back. "On the count of three?" Blackpaw asked. Rushpaw nodded. "One... two... THREE!" Blackpaw shouted as he jumped into the pile of rabbits, killing one and putting it on the outside of the pile. Some rabbits moved, but none of them ran away. "Lets catch more." Blackpaw purred. "No, we can't." Rushpaw replied. "Why not!" Blackpaw protested.  
"These rabbits will go in pairs and mate so there'll be more next green-leaf."  
"There must be more around here!"  
"Nope."  
"finne..." Blackpaw grumbled. Rushpaw had won the argument. the two friends walked out into the forest. "OW!" Rushpaw shouted as he tripped over an object. "What's that...?" Blackpaw looked at it wide-eyed. "I dunno, but we should show it to Dawnstar." Rushpaw replied. Blackpaw nodded, so they picked up the thing (along with their pray) and again started walking to camp. 


	10. Secret

Chapter 10-Secret...

"Secrets?" Treeefur looked at her mate with a confused lookl on her face. "Yes. That... thing shows them to you." Salmontail replied, shuffling the ground with his paw. "You said you READ them?" Treefur once more examined the object.  
"well.. that's how you say it."  
"How's it work?"  
"You can only use it when you really need to know something."  
"What were those cats talking aout, anyway?"  
"My... my sister"  
"Is it true? You read them?"  
"No."  
"Where is she?"  
"Those cats have her."  
"We have to save them!"  
"Ahem..." Dawnstar taped the object with her claw. "I guess it'll be safe in the medicine den." Salmontail suggested. "Okay. Now, about your sister..." Bluestar glanced at Slamontail, then her eyes returned to the thing. "Fine. I'll try to find her." Salmontail sighed. "I'm coming." Treefur looked over to Salmontail. Salmontail nodded, then exited the den. "treefur... Please, be safe." Dawnstar sighed. "Yes, mom." treefur purred, then she exited the den.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Are you sure it's this way?" Treefur asked her mate as she walked through the thick forest. "Yes." Salmontail mewed. He flinched at every stick that broke. "Do you smell that?" He looked up into trhe air. "Yeah..." Treefur walked over to a tree. "Lets climb..." Salmontail jumped to the tree. Treefur looked at the ground. Could she do it? "C'mon!" Salomtrail looked down at her. "I'm... I'm coming." Treefur shook herself and jumed up. "You!" The firmiliar cat, Brownshot, appearned from the branches. "Who is it?" The golden tabby she-cat who earier acompanied him looked out from the leaves. "So, know-it-all, did you really read the secrets?" the she-cat hissed. "Oh, now, Goldenfur, don't be to rough. We both know he hasn't." Brownshot purred. "Would you like to see your sister?" Goldenfur grinned. "Where is she!" Salmontial hissed, jumping onto the nearest branch. "We didn't need her anymore. The deal was broken anyways. We have nothing against her. We gave her to Riverclan." Brownshot yawned. "What? When?" Treefur looked at the cats in awe. "A little while ago." Goldenfur mewed. "Now scram!" Brownshot hissed. Treefur practicly jumped out of the tree. Salontail followed. "Whenn we return... Steal will be there!" Salomtail purred. He ran ahead. "Wait up!" Treefur shouted. They ran through the foresest happily. 


	11. Riverclaw!

Chapter 11-Riverclaw!

"Treefur!" Grasspelt greeted two cats as they swam back into camp. "Hello." Dawnfur walked up to them. "Hi, mom!" Treefur felt especially happy. "While you were gone, a new cat joined the clan!" Blackpaww purred, greeting his mom back to camp. "Really? What's her name?" Salmontail purred. "Her name was steal. Now it's Riverclaw." Snowpaw replied. "Who are they?" a voice called from the warriors den. A silver she-cat stepped out. "This is Salmontail and Treefur." Dawnfur replied "please, come and meet them." "Okay..." she mewed shyly, walking into the open. She was silver with a gray stripe on her tail, just like Salmontail's. "Hello, Treefur and Salmontail." she froze when she saw Salmontail. "Riverclaw? What's wrong?" Grasspelt looked over to Riverclaw. "Nothing... just... Salmontial reminds me of my brother." Riverclaw sighed. "And you remind me of my sister. Her name was steal." Salmontail nuzzled Riverclaw. "Really? That was my old name! Where you a rouge to?" Riverclaw looked up. "Yes. My name was bandit." Salmontail purred. "Bandit! It is you!" Riverclaw meowed happily. "yes.. it is..." Salmontail whispered. And the cats enjoyed the moment, being absolutly silent as brother united with sister.

A.N.: short chapter, I know, but there's a good one next!  
Also, I still need some cover-art! please help!  
If you want to be an animator, or voice actor for the animation of this series, please PM me! 


	12. Jealousy!

Chapter 12-Jelousy!

"Who's their mom, anyway?" Riverclaw asked Treefur, looking at Blackpaw and Snowpaw. "Me." Treefur yawned, rolling over to face Riverclaw. "Really?" Riverclaw seemed shocked "Who's their father?" "Salmontail hasn't told you yet?" treefur sat up, confused. "Told me what?" Riverclaw stood up.  
"He's their father!"  
"You're his mate?"  
"You guys have to catch up."  
"Oh... okay..."  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"I.. just really wanted kits, thats all. I never imagined Bandit-I mean Salmontail- to have them first..."  
"Hey, it's okay. Just try to be nice. I'm sure your soulmate will come to you sooner or later."  
"Really?"  
"Of course." Treefur purred. Then she walked into the warriors den. "i hope..." Riverclaw muttered, with a tinge of jeleousy. Then she said "Bye" to Blackpaw and Snowpaw, and entered the den behind Treefur.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"You want kit's too?" Riverclaw walked around the forest with Troutclaw. "yes. i didn't at first, but treefur seems to enjoy it. I wonder what it feels like." Troutclaw sighed. "Do you think the right tom ill ever come?" Riverclaw asked.  
"You just have to get social and live long enough to find out."  
"You have anyone special?"  
"Well... I'm trying to get Beetlewhisker to notice me."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. You have to choose one, Riverclaw. You can't have 'em all."  
"I know..."  
"I think you should pend more time with your brother."  
"He spends all of his time with treefur."  
"Well, they are mates. What'd you expect?"  
"I don't really know..."  
"Hey! I found one!"  
"Really?" Riverclaw licked her lips as she spotted the rabbit den. "Let's wait." Troutclaw smiled as she sat down. "Okay." Riverclaw replied. And they waited...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Riverclaw took a deep breath as she watched Treefur hunting in the moonlight. "I just have to be stealthy..." she re-assured herself as she inched closer. SNAP she stepped on a twig. Treefur's shadow twitched it's ears, but didn't turn it's head. After some time of silence, she went bac to hunting. Riverclaw started getting closer... and jumped! "AH!" Treefur hissed "Riverclaw! What are you DOING!" she flinged the smaller cat off. "what I should've trywed along time ago." Riverclaw smiled. Then she scratched at Treefur's thick coat, scratching her neck. Treefur yowled, grabbing Riverclaw and throwing her into a bush. Then she ran back to camp. "Rats!" Riverclaw said to herself, trying to get her leg un-lodged from under a large rock. But it was stuck. She had gotten what she deserved. 


	13. Exile!

Chapter 13-Exile!

Riverclaw awoke from her deep sleep when she scented Riverclan cats. "Right there." said treefur's voice. Two cats stepped under the shade of the small tree with her. Salmontail and Reedwhisker. "um... thank starclan your here! treefur attacked me!" she tryed to lie her way out of it like she had so many time before when she was a rouge. Salmontail shook his head. "Riverclaw, your not a rouge anymore. You vow of honesty to Riverclan had been broken." Reedwhisker mewed without any emotion. "But..." tears leaked from Riverclaw's ember eyes "I just wanted to be noticed..." "Riverclaw, I thought you like treefur. If you wanted to share some fresh-kill with me someday, you could've just came and asked. You shouldn't of done this." Salmontail looked at the ground. Dawnfur walked up to the four cats. "Riverclaw, you have broken the vow of honesty of the clan. From injuring Treefur" she gesttured to the whie cobwebvs all over treefurs neck "You have been kicked out of Riverclan. Your warrior name has been removed, changed to Steal, and if you ever try to enter Riverclan territory again you will be killed." "Salmontail! You can't let them do this!" Steal begged. "I'm sorry, Steal. I think Brownshot and Goldenfur have influenced you. This isn't my Riverclaw..." Salmontail turned and walked back to camp, followed by Reedwhisker and Dawnstar. Treefur helped her get her leg un-stuck. "Stay away from me." she threatened. then she ran back to join the others. Steal whimpered. Had she been influenced? treefur was right. She belonged to Otherclan now...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Oh, hello Steal. I belive they re-named you Riverclaw?" Silverwhisker, Otherclan's gaurd hissed. "No... I'm steal again... can I talk to Brownshot?" Steal tried not to think about Riverclan. "Okay..." he led her into the place where millions of treebranches met together, making a huge camp for otherclan. "Oh. Riverclaw. What do you want?" Mudkit hissed, peeking out of the den of leaves making the nursury. He had gotten upset when he heard she had joined Riverclan. "Hello, Riverclaw." Brownshot walked out of the trees. "Steal." Steal mumbled. "They kicked you out? Well, would you like to join as a real member of Otherclan now? Instead of just a visitor?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"Your name shall be Silverfur."  
"Okay."  
"Yay!" Mudkit ran out of the nursury, nuzzling the new warrior. Steelfur smiled. This is where she belonged. This is Otherclan... 


	14. Fight!

Chapter 14-Fight!

Treefur rubbed her sore neck. Mothwing had said the wound Riverclaw, a former Riverclan warrior, ad inflicted was healed, but the brown she-cat still tried not to use it to much. Then, she heard a noise in the bushes. "Twolegs!" she said to herself, frozen with fear. A twoleg came out of the brush. He said something, and another twoleg came next him. They picked her up, holding her away as she tried to ge free. The twoleg said something else she didn't understand, then threw her into the back of a monster.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Where am I..." treefur grunted, awakening from a deep sleep. With a jolt, she remembered the twolegs. She licked some scratches on her legs, then sat up, looking around. She was surrounded by silver bars which blocked all ways of escape. She scratched on the bars. They didn't move. "It's not gonna' work." a tom's voice sounded from her left. "Where are we?" Treefur asked him. "These are cages. You better be ready to fight." he turned around, revealing his face. He was a gray tabby tom with long fur. She had seen a cat like this at the gathering when she was an apprentice... "Graystripe!" she reembered his name immeadiatly "what happened to you?" "These two legs. They make cats fight eachother. They got all of Thunderclan..." Graystripe sighed. "Really? How?" Treefur was loking for answers.  
"They got us when we were all sleeping."  
"Wow! That's horrible!"  
"Well, you'll see more horrible when the twolegs-" he was interruppted when a twoleg grabbed him and Treefur. Treefur remembered him as the one who had snatched her from clan territory. She hissed with anger. "Shh! Don't be aggresive!" Graystripe warned. Treefur, knowing this cat was a friend of Thunderclan's leader, and a great warrior (the scars on his face showed he must've been in here for a while) stopped hissing, but looked at all of the cats as she passed y. They were all thunderclan from their scent, and a couple windclan sat's, too. He realeased them into some holes in the ground, where they slipped into another large area. Twolegs were all over the place, cheering. She saw two cats on the other side of the area. Robinwing and Petalfur! They hadn't been in camp for moons. This is what happened... "Hey! Treefur, right?" Graystripe shook the she-cat out of thought. "um... yeah..." Treefur responded. "The twolegs will do bad things to you if you don't fight, okay? Just fight Robinfur and Petalwing." Graystripe hissed. Treefur almost said no, but a loud bell rang and her old clanmates ran at her, pinning her to the ground. "Sorry Treefur..." Robinwing almost bit her neck. But Graystripe rammed into him, slamming him to the ground. Treefur hesittaded, but noticed there was no emotion in Petalfur's face while she fought Graystripe. She hated fighting! That must be the bad thing they do to you... that was it. Petalfur was no longer there. Just a killing machine in a cat's body. Treefur jumped up, slamming down on her oponent. She scratched petalfur's ear, but Robinwing slammed her down. Treefur yowled, scratching the tom's ear. Petalfur bit into Graystripe's leg, then he flung her off so she hit a wall, fell down, and didn't get back up. Now the hard part. Robinwing still remebered her, and would still have his warrior talent. Treefur hissed, swinging her tail back in forth. The twolegs were cheering and making large noises. Treefur slammed into Robinwing, making him fall over. Graystripe bit his tail, flinging him into the wall. He fell next to Petalfur and didn't get up. "Graystripe! look!" Treefur saw a hole in the arena, going outside. "They've never done that before! Come on!" Graystripe mewed. The two cats ran gracefully towrds the door, and before the twolegs could close it they were free. 'But.. where do I go?" Graystrip flicked his tail nervously. "You can come to Riverclan camp. I'm Sure Dawnstar will understand." Treefur suggested. "Why do you know so much about Dawnstar?" Graystripe looked suspecious. "She's my mom you little assumer." treefur chuckled. "Lead the way." Graystripe stepped aside. "if you can keep up!" Treefur ran into the forest. Graystripe followed. 


	15. Graystripe

Chaper 15-Graystripe

"Petalfur and Robinwing? Are you sure?" Dawnstar looked at her daugter and graystripe. "yes, mom. They're both gone. We can't trust them." Treefur looked at the ground. "And why do you bring this Thunderclan cat?" Dawnstar looked at the gray tom. "I told you, Dawnstar. My camp was destroyed and my clan was taken away. There is nothing left." graystripe sighed. "Okay. Grasspelt and Treefur will help you get into camp." Dawnfur swam through the small lake, entering her camp. Grasspelt swam onto the other side, bringing Graystripe slowly into the water. "i'll teach him to swim, Treefur. Go talk to Reedwhisker about this." Grasspelt mewed. "okay." Treefur swam away. She understood. "Reedwhisker?" Treefur poked her head intothe warrior's den. "What is it?" Reedwhisker turned around. "We have a vistor... from thunderclan." treefur walked closer to her deputy. "Really? Why?" Reedwhisker slited his eyes. ''I'm sure Dawnfur will tell you." Treefur yawned, cuddling next to the still-sleeping Salmontail. "okay... I guess he can slee in the warriors den tonight." Reedwhisker exited the den. To ask Dawnfur about the whole thing, supposeably. Treefur yanwed. She didn't care. She would deal with it tomorrow...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Graystripe paced in circles as he thought about his desicon. He was no longer part of Thunderclan. Thinking again, he relized there wasn't a Thunderclan. He had been a rouge. but he was a rouge no longer. He had surprised when he felt how good it was to be in the warm water around Riverclan camp. He had loved it. He had made the right choice. He could sware Bluestar, the leader now in Starclan, was tellinf him it was. He felt like Firestar wouldn't have been pleases if his friend had joined Riverclan... "Starclan approve." he muttered as he laid down to sleep. Treefur's ears pricked up. Had he said yes? "Salmontail, do you think he joined?" Treefur stared at the gray tom. "Yes. Didn't you see his face when he swam? He loved it." Salmontail yawned. "Okay. I'll go ask him." Treefur purred as she walked to the tom. "Hello, Treefur." he mewed. "Hi, Graystripe. Did you join Riverclan?" Treefur had a hopeful exppression on her face. "I'm still thinking it over. But I really want to. Being a rouge doesn't sound great." Graystripe replied. "You could ask salmontail." Treefur suggested.  
"Why?"  
"He used to be a rouge."  
"How do you know he was a rouge for a long time?"  
"He's my mate."  
"Really? I suppose you have kits. You seem to like family."  
"Snowpaw and Blackpaw." Treefur smiled "Bye!" she walked back to Salmontail. "What did he say?" Salmontail asked her. "He might. He's still thinking." Treefur yawned. Then she lay back down to sleep...


	16. Reedwhisker!

Chapter 16-Reedfur!

"Should we attack?" Brownshot looked down at the Riverclan camp from his high perch in his tree. "Yes. They'll pay." Silverfur walked up next to him, followed by Mudpaw and Sunpaw. "This is what we do. The strongest fighter is the deputy. Sunpaw, you lead him away. Then me and Silverfur will kill him. Then, we move into the clan camp by jumping down from trees. I attack Dawnstar, their leader, Mudpaw and Sunpaw, you get the kits, and Silverfur, you fight any other cat who dares attack." Brownshot mewed. The three other cats nodded, and Sunpaw ran down the tree. "This is your revenge, Silverfur." Mudpaw purred. Silverfur nodded. Then she remembered her brother... Troutclaw.. did she eant to destroy all that? "Come, Silverfur. Reedwhisker is nearing." Brownshot mewed, jumping down from the tree. Silverfur hesitated. Then she nodded as her anger slowly returned. "Kit, where are we going? I still don't recognize your clan-scent." Reedwhisker examined Sunpaw. "But there's a Riverclan cat!" Sunpaw areged, leading the deputy futhur away from camp. "Where are we-" Suddenlly, Brownshot and Silverfur attacked Reedwhisker. "Ah!" he hissed in alarm. The two otherclan cats fiished him off with a baite to the neck. "That's over with" Mudpaw walked closer to the other cats "Now lets get the camp!" "That's my girl." Brownshot smiled, stalking closer to the trees. After hidden in the branches, the four cats jumped down, all of them landing in the camp. Grasspelts fur bristled as he caught an un-firmiliar scent. Then he remembered it. "Otherclan!" he ran to Dawnstar's den. But in the den there was nothing-just blood and signs of an aggressive fight. When he came back out, the whole clan was in panic. Flowerpetal, Leafclaw, and Treefur fought bravley against Silverfur. "Why!" An injured Dawnstar looked up at Brownshot. "You hurt a clanmate. You hurt the clan." Brownshot hissed. His claws dived to her neck, but something got hit instead. Snowpaw! "You can't hurt my clan." she hissed, weakly. "Is this a joke?" Brownshot urred with amusement. But Snowpaw didn't listen. She stuck her claws into Brownshot's lungs. Gasping for air, the tom ran off, dieing in the flowing stream of water surrounding the camp. The three other cats ran away in fear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few moons later, all the cats were healed. Snowpaw became Snowheart for her bravery. None of the cats seemed to notice Reedwhisker was missing until a patrol smelled a dead cat. "Oh Starclan! It's Reedwhisker!" Graymist stopped dead in his tracks. "You right, Graymist!" Blackpaw gasped "What do we do!?"  
"Go... go tell the clan."  
"Yes, Graymist." Blackpaw ran over a hill and was gone. Graymist sighed as he picked up his deseaced deputy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Blackpaw! What's the matter? Where's Graymist?" Treefur looked puzzled, staring at her son. "Mom! Reedwhisker is dead!" Blackpaw relied. "What!" Salmontail was shocked. He ran to Dawnstar with Treefur hot on his tail. "What's all the panick about?" Dawnstar stood up in her sandy den. "Mom! Reedwhisker is DEAD!" Treefur whined. "Oh my... how d oyou know?" the leader's eyes went into slits. "Blackpaw and Graymist. They found his body." Salmontail replied. Then they heard the meow of cats outside. Walking out, they saw Graymist carrying a dead Reedwhisker. "Oh... he would of made a great leader some day..." Dawnstar sighed. "Hey, Dawnstar, why were you the leader? Instead of him?" Snowheart asked. "I was trained by Mistystar herself for many years. When She backed down, if you remember, Reedwhisker had only been the deputy for a while." Dawnstar replied "And he would've been the next." she walked p to her dead deputy, sharing tounges with him for a last time. Some other cats, like Hollowpaw and Grasskit, gathered around the deputys dead body, the sunlow making him look pale orange. "He would've made a good leader..." Treefur sighed. She walked into the warriors den behind Salmontail, looking back one more time before entering the hollow. 


	17. The deputy

AN:Yay! I found the correct way to hold a meeting! Oh, and I just finished book three. i had no idea about Graystripe and Silverstream. So... that neverrrrr happened. If you read the ending, Graystripe joins Riverclan. That was a crazy coincidence...

Chapter 17-The deputy...

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come under the rock for a meeting." Dawnstar announced. Cats came flooding out of dens sleepily. "It's almost moonhigh. She better be naming the new deputy." Salmontail whispered to his mate. Treefur nodded. "Cats of Riverclan, tonight we discovered the death of Reedwhisker. I make this choice infront of him so he approves my answer." Dawnstar looked down at the body longingly. Other cats looked with her. "So, I name the new deputy. Salmontail, step forward." she announced. The tom stepped out of the crowd nervously. "Salmontail, you have been trained well for many moons. You became a warrior, and you show more potential then that. I appoint you deputy of Riverclan. Do you accept?" the leader looked down at the gray tom. "No... I can't..." Salmontail sighed. "I understand. What about you ,Treefur?" Treefur walked to the front of the crowd and nodded, speachless. "Now, along with Reedwisker's death became the end of a mentorship. I must apoint someone to mentor Hollowpaw. Salmontail, are you willing?" she looked down. "Yes, Dawnstar." Salmontail replied. He walked up to his new apprentice. "Hello." Hollowpaw purred. They touched noses lightly. "Now that that's settled" Snowheart hissed impatiantly "lets go go hunting." she looked hopeful, alertinf Treefur it was time for bonding. "Okay!" the deputy walked out of camp with her daughter in tow. hey walked through the forest, opening their mouthes to scent pray. "Hey! A rabbit!" Treefur mewed. Snowheart nodded. "You chase it over to me, and I'll kill it." treefur smiled. "Okay!" Snowheart ran to the other side of the clearing. Treefur stood with her muscles tensed, ready to catch the prey when it ran twords her. "MROWR!" Snowheart frightened the rabbit. Their plan worked. the rabbit came closer and closer to Treefur until the she-cat could almost taste it. Then she hit its head with her paw, threw it into the air, and bit down on its neck. "Go mom!" Snowheart walked out of the brush. "I knew it'd work." Treefur smiled. She buried the pray underground, then got back on her paws. "lets go!" she declared, marshing deeper into the forest. "Wait for me!" Snowheart giggled as she ran towards her mom. 


	18. Traitor!

Chapter 18-Traitor!?

"Dawnstar! treefur! Come quick!" Grasspelt ran into camp. "What is it, Grasspelt?" Dawnstar purred. "Wha.. wha?" Treefur woke up from a small nap. "Dawnstar! Graystripe's a traitor!" the tom yowled. "He's WHAT?" Treefur stood up, her fur bristling. "Well... I was on patrol, and decided to see what the twolegs could really do to a clan's camp. Then, I saw it full of cats! There was only minor damage!" he mewed. "And..." Dawnstar sought details. "I heard them talking about graystripe, so I listened, and they said 'soon he'll be back to shre what he knows'!" The tom loked more panicked then he could handle. "This is bad..." Treefur looked at the floor. She had saved Graystripes life! He had saved hers! Could she really help stop him? She sighed. It was what's best for the clan... "Grasspelt, I don't want any word of this said to any other member of the clan, okay? The matter will be taken care of by Treefur." Dawnstar mewed. "Okay..." a slightly calmer Grasspelt left the den. "What do I do?" Treefur looked at her mom. "You must kill him, Treefur. I'll tell the clan your on patrol... and you can make up a story." she loked at Treefur. "Oh... okay..." Treefur mewed. "Now, go get him." she purred. "Yes, Dawnstar." the deputy walked oiut of the sandy/rocky den, into the warriors den.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So... why are we up before sunhigh? We usually go at sunlow." Graystripe questioned Treefur. "Oh... I just wanted to get some exersice." Treefur replied. "Well, I think-" Graystripe was cut off when treefur lunged for his throat, biting hard. "What the..." he shook her off "What're ya doing!?"  
"I know your a traitor."  
"Even so, you have no right to kill me!"  
"Watch." Treefur lunged herself into him, scratching his soft underbelly. He fought back, but years of swimming had made Treefur's mucsles strong. "Gah! No..." graystripe slowly trailed off as Treefur ended the fight. "Sorry..." she mumbled. Then she climbed a tree and walked through the branches back to camp.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "He's what?!" Troutclaw looked shocked as Treefur told her the news. "Yes. Graystripe is dead. He thought he saw a kit, but it was a badger. he had almost gotten away when the windclan patrol came..." Treefur tried to lie. She had put the body down at the windclan border, so some evidence was laid. Cat's gathered around Dawnstar who was telling everyone, and Grasspelt decided not to get involved. "That's to bad. I know he saved your life." Salmontail licked his mate's ears affectinantly. Treefur sighed, laying her head on her paws. Her sadness was not faken, and she missed Graystrpe very much. "he's with Starclan now." she mumbled. Then she went into the warriors den and fell asleep. 


	19. Kittypet

Chapter 19-Kittypet

Treefur shook the morning dew off of her pelt a she walked the morning patrol with Icewing and Troutclaw. "Hey, do you smell that?" Troutclaw sniffed the air, her ears twitching. "It's just some twolegs." Treefur licked her friends ear. "No... Troutclaws right. They're getting closer." Icewing mewed. Then, they heard a twoleg say something. "I told you!" Troutclaw jolted away, only to be caputred by a twoleg. Then icewing and Treefur were caught, too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Where am I..." Treefur mumbled. It was to warm to be leaf-bare. She sould've sworn... jolting upwards, se looked at her surronding. A twoleg nest! Troutclaw was next to her, dozing on a large, soft thing. Icewing was trying to get out. "Hey, look!" Treefur ran through an entrence-thing and was outside. "Lucky!" Treefur understood one word from a twoleg, then she heard some other rubbish before the twoleg placed her into the nest and slammed the entrence-thing shut. "Starclan! How do we escape now!" Icewing slashed her claws on another soft-thing, like the one Troutclaw was sitting on. "Who are you..." Trouclaw mumbled, opeing her eyes. "Reember us? Treefur and Icewing!" Icewing nuzzled the she-cat. "No... I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." Troutclaw purred. "Troutclaw!? What's wrong with you!" Treefur mewed, rubbing against her friend. "Troutclaw? Who's Troutclaw?" The she-cat mewed. "Troutclaw..." Icewing bejan. "No! Stop! My name's NOT Troutclaw! And I don't know who you are!" Troutclaw hissed. "Trout-" Treefur mewed. "STOP IT! My name is Purr!" Troutclaw hissed again. Treefur remembered the behavior from Rosepetal in the 'arena'. "She's.. not with us." Treefur's voice was flat as she went again to trying to get out. "You don't think..." Icewing looked at Troutclaw's neck. Kittypet collar. Sighing, Treefur scratched at a peice of loose fabric. It fell immediatly, revealing another entrance. "Let's go! Troutclaw?" Icewing's smile dissapeared as she looked back at the other warrior. "Purr..." Troutclaw mumbled. Then she slept. "C'mon!" Treefur ran outside, jumping over a twoleg fence. She stopped when she reached the edge of the forest. "Icewing?" she mewed with confusion. "Treefur, I... I'm sorry, I can't leave Trou- ... Purr behind." Icewing purred. She jumped towards the nest, and she was gone. Treefur clawed the ground, mad at herself. What had happened? She shook her head. If Icewing never wanted to hunt, feel freedom, or be a warrior again, it was fine. But Treefur wasn't like that. She examined her forest-surrondings. Thunderclan territory. "Hey! Kittypet!" an orange-taby warrior with broad mucsles ra out into the open. "Who are you calling kittypet!" Treefur hissed, glaring at the tom. "Oh, it's you, Treefur." the tom relaxed. Treefur remembered seeing him at her first gathering since becoming the deputy... yes, Firestar. "Treefur, what were you doing in a twoleg nest?" Firestar looked at her, his eyes slits. "They caught me and two others. I don't know why they want to stay, but I'm going back to Riverclan territory." Treefur purred, her green gaze meeting Firestar's. "Okay. I'll tell patrols not tp attack you." the thunderclan leader mewed. Then he jumped back towards his camp. Treefur yawned, walking gorggilly towrds sunningrocks. The sight of Salmontail and Hollowpaw walking through the forest filled her with joy. "Treefur!" she heard Salmontail's worried voice shout. "Salmontail!" Treefur ran to him, nuzzling his flank. "Treefur! I'm glad your back." Hollowpaw purred. "Guess what!" Salmontail smiled. "What?" Treefur met his gaze. "Me, Mossypaw, and Rushpaw are gonna be warriors!" Hollowpaw soued with glee before salmontail could reply. "That's great!" Treefur purred. "Lets get back to camp." a voice groaned from behind. Treefur looked over her shoulder to see mothwing wobbling on three legs, the forth injured. Before Treefur could ask what happened, she continued "if I don't eat soon, I'm going to melt into a shadow!" then she ran off, Hollowpaw and Salmontail at her feet. "Wait up!" Treefur ran up to them, passing Mothwing with ease. "Race ya!" Hollowpaw teased, bolting ahead. As Treefur ran, she forgot about all of her probloms for the first time in moons. She just needed to know why Reedwhisker was murdered... 


	20. Destruction

20-Destruction...

Treefur looked around. Where was she? The trees around her smelled sickly, and she felt fear with every breath the took. "Treefur." a she-cat walked up to her. "Who are you!" Treefur hisseed. "I'm Snowreed, Treefur. And I'm ahere to warn you of something." she meowed. "Wha... what...?" Treefur paused, her eyes slits. "Your beloved ones will die, and all sanity wll drive you out.." Snowreed purred. Then she dissapeared into the mist. "Snowreed! Come back! Tell me more!" Treefur shouted. But it was no use. The warrior was gone.  
"Treefur, wake up." Salmontail shook his mate awake. Treefur yawned and mewed "What is it?" "Treefur, you kicked me. Were you having a bad dream?" Salmontail replied. "Well... I..." Treefur suddenlly didn't want to tell her mate about the dream. "It... no, nevermind. Just a bad dream." she purred, turning out of the warriors den. "Hey, Treefur!" Rushpelt, Blacktalon, and Mossyfang, newly named warriors, begged to be on border patrol. "Please!" Mossyfang pleaded "We'll catch pray, too!" Rushpelt added. Treefur sighed. "Well, we do need more freshkill this leafbare..." she started. "So we can go!" Mossyfang's eyes shone. "Sure. just wait a minute." Treefur promised. Then she ran into the warriors den. "Snowheart!" she called. "Wha... mom? I was having the greatest dream about a mouse..." she yawned. "C'mon, Snowheart. Rushpelt, Blacktalon, and Mossyfang want to go on dan patrol. "There's only one cat in the forest who can do that!" Mallownose purred, his left eye open. "Go ahead and sleep." Snowheart nodded, running outside. "Hey... Treefur?" Mallownose mewed. "Yes?" Treefur replied.  
"Do you think Snowheart... likes me?"  
"Yes. You'd make good mates."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Thanks!" mallownose ran away, chasing behind Snowheart. Treefur shrugged and lay back down. She wasn't hungry yet, and hunting could happen later...  
"Snowreed! Where are you!" Treefur hissed, running through the dark forest. "I'm all around, Treefur. You just can't see me..." Snowreeds' voice whispered. "Show yourself, coward!" Treefur challenged.  
"Oh, okay." Snowreeds' misty white shape appeared, her green eyes glowing.  
"Tell me more about your prophecy!"  
"I cannot, for I know no more. But I can tell you this..."  
"WHAT!"  
"Death will come soon, Treescar."  
"Wha- what doed that..."  
"Bye for now." Snowred purred. She backed away, and was gone. "SNOWREED!" Treefur yowled. But there wasn't a reply. What did the strage cat mean?  
Treefur jolted awake. Rushpelt and Mossyfang where waiting for her outside of the warriors den. "Did you get any good prey?" she asked them. "No." Rushplet shook his head. "What's with the dull faces?" Treefur purred. "Treefur... Blacktalon's dead." Mossyfang sighed. Treefur's eyes were wide. "He... he's... what...?" she gasped. "Blacktalon's dead, and Snowheart's in Mothwing's den." Mossyfang looked up from the ground. Treefur ran to Mothwing's den, checking if it were true. And it was. Blacktalon's dead body lay next to Snowheart. "Treefur! There you are!" Mothwing mewed "Come here and help!" Treefur did as she was told, pressing certen things against the wounds. Mothwing gasped as she saw Snowheart stop breathing. Treefur's mouth hung open. "She's dead, isn't she." Mallownose poked his head into the den. "Yes, Mallownose, she's dead." Mothwing comfirmed. "I need to talk to Dawnstar." Treefur mewed blankly. Then she walked out of the den. "So do I." Mothwing mumbled, walking out behind her. "Oh, Snowheart..." Mallownose licked his private-mates ears. It seemed as if she cam down from Starclan just to say "I love you, Mallownose." and then she was gone. 


	21. Death

Chapter 21 _  
Death

Treefur gazed at silverpelt, Salmontail beside her. "She didn't have to die... I made her go..." she whined, her paws on her nose. "If it wasn't for her, Rushpelt, Blacktalon, and Mossyfang would be dead." Salmontail purred. "Yeah, I guess so." Treefur sighed. "HELP!" Mothwing ran out of the elders den, her long fur covered in blood. "Great Starclan! What happened in there?" Willowshine, the new medicine cat, mewed. "I'm not gonna let someone else die..." Treefur mumbled, bolting into the elders den. She gasped in shock at what she saw. Pouncetail was coughing blood, and Dapplenose was trying to keep his mouth closed. "Treefur! Help me make his mouth close! I'm to weak!" Dapplenose hissed. Treefur nodded, using her strong paws to keep the elder's mouth shut "Starclan!" Willowshine mumbled. "It's okay, Pouncetail. Just close your mouth, and you'll be fine." Mothwing coaxed. Pouncetail spattered more blood on the floor, then his mouth closed slowly. Willowshine nudged a chervil into Pouncetail's mouth. "Don't swallow. Just chew it." Mothwing purred. Pouncetail's jaws started working, and the blood stopped comeing. But that wasn't good. He was dead. "Oh... Starclan..." Treefur's claws dug into the ground. She new one thing, her brother didn't know, her sister didn't know, and her mom was keeping it secret. Pouncetail was her father. Treefur looked down into the gorge. She was no longer deputy, and was a warrior again. Mossyfang is deputy now, and Willowshine seemed confident that was her path. Whatever. Treefur stared more loningly at the river, suddenlly thirsty. "Treefur..." a firmiliar voice roused her. "Snowheart!?" Treefur turned. Her daughter was sitting infront of her, white fur shining. "Snowheart, I-" Treefur started to explain. "SILENCE!" Snowheart shouted. Treefur cowered back. "Oh... mom... I'm sorry... I just.. it... mom, your gonna die." Snowheart looked at the ground. Treefrs mouth was wide, ready to talk, but nothing came out. "Pouncetail will do it." her daughter confirmed. Then she dissolved into air, like a blizzard. "Hello, daughter." an old voice hissed. treefur turned to the other starclan cat. Pouncetail. Her dad... "I will kill you now... for all the trouble you caused." he hissed. Treefur tensed as the Starclan warrior launched for her underbelly. She leaped away, claws scraping her flank. She did a front paw blow, but he dodged and grabbed her tail, throwing her across the ground. Landing on her paws, Treefur hissed warning. She practiccally flew behind him, preforming a back kick. Pouncetail mewed, alarmed. Even though he was in Starclan, he wasn't as strong as the younger warrior. Feeling good for herself, she didn't notice when he did a front paw strick on her chest, flinging her down. She remembered the trick Grasspelt had taught her. Slowly, she limped, fake-reatreating. As soon as Pouncetail loosened his grip, she striked again, raking his belly. Slowly, he dissapeared. Treefur felt pleased. She chased away a starclan warrior! But, he reappeared, sending her tumbleing off the edge of the cliff. The ground slowly came into view. During the hot temperature of newleaf, the water had become a small stream. Treefur sighed. No way of survival. She thought of Mistpaw, Mudpaw, and Rainpaw. The three newly named apprentices would miss her. Dawnstar...  
Salmontail...  
Blacktalon...  
Willowpelt...  
Mothwing...  
Everyone...  
I'll miss you.  
She assured herself. Then she closed her eyes. As she hit the hard ground, blodd fell from her mouth. She coughed, breathless, rocks jutting into her sides. in a matter of moments, she was dead. 


	22. Epilouge

Epilouge

"Wow, dad! Was your mom really that amazing?" Ravenkit mewed. "Yes, she was." Blacktalon purred. "You look like her, Dashkit."Tigerwhisker added. "I do?" Dashkit's eyes shone. "I'm gonna steal your pelt!" Silverkit mewed, lightly hitting Dashkit with her paw. "I'll steal it first!" Ravenkit challenged, ramming Dashkit down. "Hey!" Dashkit ran around the den, Ravenkit and Silverkit chasing. "I heard you telling the kits about Treefur?" Mistyfur walked into the nursury. Mistfang, Mudnose, and Rainmark were behind her. "Yes." Tigerwhisker nodded. "She was a great cat." Mossystar walked into the den. "Mossystar? You know Treefur, too?" Silverkit mewed. "Yes. Leafclaw was her brother." she nodded at the deputy outside. "Really?" Ravenkit purred. Leafclaw nodded, sticking his head inside. "Wow! Treefur's so special!" Dashkit exclaimed, hiding from Ravenkit and Silverkit in a pile of moss. "I'm tired." Silverkit yawned, sprawling out next to her mom. "Me too!" Ravenkit jumped onto Silverkit's back and they tussled in the nest. "Well, come on, Leafclaw. They're tired." Mossystar walked outside. Leafclaw followed like a shadow. "Let's go." Mistyfur walked outside. "Bye, kits." Rainmark mewed. Mudnose walked outside behind Mistfang. Rainmark reluctantly followed. Dashkit cosed her eyes and prentended to sleep. _When I grow up_ she promised herself _I'm going to be just like Treefur!_


End file.
